The Fire Sutra
by Ashoka Roque
Summary: Sutra III: Ranma & Ryouga- Is the honeymoon over? Plus, as big 'ol girls softball game. What could be more yuri?
1. Morning Dilemmas

**The Fire Sutra  - A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  
**By Ashoka Roque  
Book 3 of "Ashoro's Ranma Sutras"

Warnings: PG for adult humor and situations. Yaoi pairing (Ranma/Ryouga) : If anyone is offended by the stereotyped characterizations in the softball game, my apologies.  It's meant to be light-hearted, not social commentary. I have good friends who play softball, and it made them laugh, so it passed the test in my book.

Disclaimer: The "Ranma 1/2" characters belong to Takahashi Rumiko. I have put them in situations that diverge from the original storyline, but with no intent of compromising the integrity of her work. I make no profit from this story.  The character of Ti Xiu is my own creation.

C & C appreciated   ashoro@excite.com

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One:  Morning Dilemmas**

 It was a fall morning at the Tendo family dojo.  The house was gradually filling up with the sounds of its sleepy inhabitants slowly beginning yet another day in the world.  Feet shuffled towards the washroom, pans clattered in the kitchen, and voices began muttering drowsy morning greetings. 

Tendo Nabiki, middle of the three Tendo daughters, noticed an envelope sitting near the front door as she checked for her father's morning paper. It appeared to be a letter that had somehow escaped notice the afternoon before.  Picking it up, she examined it closely, noticing the Nepalese postmark and precise calligraphy address to "Young Mistress Tendo Akane." It was evidently written by Ti Xiu, the little Buddhist monk who had spent quite a bit of time at the dojo during a recent visit to Nerima. 

"Akane-chan!" yelled Nabiki, adding her voice to the morning symphony, "There's a letter here for you!"

Akane carefully opened her letter over the breakfast table, before the other family members arrived.

_My child -  
     I recently received the beautiful wedding invitation from your father and Genma-san..._

Akane growled under her breath.  It was almost like her father and Genma were the ones getting married, the way the two of them were gushing over the wedding plans!  She didn't recall being consulted about the wedding invitations, but realized after they had been sent that there was very little she could do about it.

_Forgive me if I am not able to attend your blessed day. Perhaps, when we next meet,  
 you and Ranma-kun will allow me  to say a few words over you.  I know, I know,   
Christian weddings are the fashion in Japan these days, and they certainly have a  
 romantic quality that a simple Buddhist blessing lacks.  But I hope you will indulge  
 a foolish  old man._

Akane's eyes glistened and pulsed, threatening to tear. How could Ti-sensei doubt that she or Ranma would want his blessing, too? Not that she intended on going through with a wedding of any kind in the near future, of course. 

_Would that I could be there to speak with you in person. This, too, is the   
prerogative of old people when  young people are married - the dispensation  
 of unsolicited advice. I would share with you some words from the teaching  
 sometimes called the "Fire Sutra"._

_The Buddha, when he was on this earth, had many devoted followers.  One   
day he was approached by a man with a specific demand. "Teacher, you have  
 taught us much - but there is so much more you have not taught us.  Why are  
 we here? Who is the Creator of the Universe? How old is the world, and so on.   
Until you answer these questions, I cannot follow you any longer, no matter   
how truthful your teachings are."_

_To this the Buddha replied, "Foolish child.  You are like a man inside a burning   
house, who refuses to leave until he knows why the house is burning, how long  
 it has been burning, if the fire was set deliberately, and so on.  I have tried to  
 teach you the way out of your house afire with suffering and misconception. If   
you have followed me, you know the truth of my words.  You must look to yourself  
 to determine why it is you refuse to accept them."_

_Akane-chan, at times knowing why things are is less important than dealing with  
 them as they exist, in a spirit of compassion and mindfulness. If we let our   
questions become a barrier  to growing and loving, we only do injury to   
ourselves and others._

_May the face of the Tagathata Buddha smile on you always, my child._

The letter was signed with Ti Xiu's chop, inked in gold. 

-------------------------------------------------

Akane would have been surprised to learn that as she was reading, the author of her letter was actually much closer than his monastery in Nepal.

The sound of clattering pans and running water filled the kitchen of the "Cat Café" as two young people began preparing the restaurant for another busy day.  One of the room's occupants was a tall young man. He wore glasses with lenses so thick they were almost prismatic, and was occupied chopping a large white daikon radish. Beside the stove stood a young girl bringing a large pot of water to boil. Her flowing blue hair was done up in two crowning pigtails. 

The calm of their morning routine was broken when a flash of brown and black swooped underneath the short noren curtain that hung above the restaurant door.  _"What is this?"_ asked the girl, speaking Chinese. A large, stately eagle hovered to a halt above the kitchen's butcher-block counter.  

With a flip of his wrist, the young man reversed his grip on the cutting knife, and turned in preparation to throw. _"Stand back, Xian Pu!" _he cried, also in Chinese.

_"Wait a minute, Muu Su. He's not threatening us."_ Nevertheless, Xian Pu also assumed the alert stance of a martial artist preparing for the attack.

Far from threatening, the eagle seemed to be ignoring the pair in general.  Waddling slightly, he walked across the counter towards the stove, and with a small hop landed in the large pot of steaming water. As water poured down the side of the vessel the fire underneath hissed briefly, then sputtered and died.  Almost instantaneously, a small, elderly man flew out of the pot to land on his feet before the two astonished young people.  He was balding, and his sole items of clothing were a pair of gold-wired glasses and a Buddhist rosary made of cherry wood.

Gasping in astonishment, the pair immediately threw themselves to the ground, faces to the floor, with arms outstretched in a ritual posture of respect.

_"Lord of Serenity!"_ both intoned, _"How may we serve?"_

_"You can start by getting up from the floor,"_ replied the older man, a slightly exasperated tone in his voice. _"While your respect for tradition warms my heart, one needs to recognize the realities of the here-and-now. I abandoned all feudal titles many years ago."_

The girl, then the boy, looked up from the floor and reluctantly stood.  Ti Xiu looked at them a moment. _My, these two as well,_ he thought. _Might as well start calling this town Jusenkyo west._

_"Xian Pu, child. How you have grown since I saw you last.  Also you, Muu Su, my dear son.  I was just in Nerima, but had no idea you were living here. I have come to speak with your grandmother. Where might I find her?"_

_"She is not here, Lord,"_ replied the girl, bowing her head slightly. _"She went to the country to gather medicinal herbs.  We expect her back in a day or two."_

_"Well, one must wait if that is the case.  And please, address me as Father Ti - that is sufficiently respectful."_

_"Yes, Father Ti,"_ repeated the boy and the girl, in unison.

_"Now, my children, I would be most grateful if you could get me some clothes.  A saffron-colored robe would be particularly nice..."_

--------------------------------------------

Ryouga awoke late that morning.  The autumn sun cast a deceptively warm glow through the orange nylon of his dome tent, which was pitched in a convenient spot behind the Tendo garden.  The young martial artist stretched his stiff body slowly as he prepared to get out of his sleeping bag.  _Damn, I'm accustomed to being sore after a workout, but this is getting to be ridiculous. Ranma-kun and I need to have a serious discussion about these late nights._ Ever since their return from that evening at Tofu-sensei's mountain cabin, Ryouga had entertained nightly visits from Ranma after the rest of the Tendo household was fast asleep.  A blush of pink unfolded across Ryouga's face at the memory of last night's activities. Ranma seemed to have developed an almost insatiable physical need for Ryouga.  

At first it was flattering, and reassuring.  Ryouga had feared that he would be alone and lost again if Ranma's feelings for him were a temporary situation. And after taking the drastic step of revealing his inner feelings - something almost totally out of character - Ryouga worried about his own reaction if the situation turned out for the worst.  Happily, none of his fears had come to pass. 

_Still_, thought Ryouga, shaking his head silently as he rolled up his sleeping bag, _Who would have guessed that Ranma-kun would be such a sex maniac? And I can't even tell him to take a cold shower..._

As Ryouga marched stiffly to the Tendo kitchen, hoping that perhaps Kasumi would pity him with a bowl of leftover breakfast rice, Ranma and Akane were halfway to morning classes at Furinkan High. Akane was carrying her books under one arm while Ranma nonchalantly strolled beside her, balancing on the top of the fence that ran along the sidewalk.   

"Well, Ranma-kun," said Akane, with a smile, "you certainly seem to be in a good mood this morning!"

Ranma smiled in reply. "Yep, I guess I am. But you aren't acting your normal loud self.  What was in Ti-sensei's letter?  Not bad news, I hope."

"Oh, no - just the usual.  Some advice for the soon-to-be-married."

"Whoa," said Ranma, shaking his head, "Don't tell me he got one of those crazy invitations, too?"

"Yes, of course he did. You know our fathers wouldn't miss an opportunity to show off a foreign guest."  Irritation with their meddling parents seeped into Akane's voice, darkening it slightly.  "What are we going to do with those two, Ranma-kun, and this whole wedding mess?"

"You worry too much. Things will work out, one way or another.  They always seem to."  Ranma did a small cartwheel along the top of the fence, deftly catching his book bag when it threatened to fly off of his shoulder.

_My, he **is** in a good mood,  _thought Akane. Suddenly, a horrible idea rooted in her mind. _Oh, no - he isn't actually looking forward to our wedding, is he?_ It seemed inconceivable that Ranma might have finally decided that he wanted to get married. Yet, his ridiculously happy behavior as the date of their forced wedding loomed closer had to signify something. 

This thought made Akane even more irritated. _It's not as if I don't want Ranma to be happy,_  she protested to herself.  _He certainly deserves to be, especially after the wretched childhood his father forced him to lead._ But marriage between them had been their fathers' idea from the start. While Akane had gradually grown to care for Ranma, it wasn't a romantic feeling.  Perhaps one would best describe it as a desire to protect Ranma from his own massive stupidity.  

_If Ranma isn't careful, he **will** end up married - but not to me. No, he'll end up with a manipulative minx like Xian Pu, or worse yet, Kuno Kodachi.  And after all the effort I've made to protect him, fighting those women and their miserable schemes!_ Hearing Kodachi's awful, cackling laugh echo in her head, Akane visibly shivered.

"Uhm, you alright, Akane?" asked Ranma, looking over his shoulder. "It's kinda chilly this morning. You wanna wear my jacket?"

"Oh, no, that's okay..." Akane said.  _Oh, no, that's bad!_ she thought.  _He's being way too considerate for Ranma.  He really is acting like someone in love. But I don't love him in that way. Oh, baka Ranma! Baka, baka Ranma! _

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Afternoon activities at Furinkan that day centered on the upcoming girl's softball game with the visiting American team, "Sapho Sluggers."  Tendo Akane (shortstop), Kuonji Ukyo (star hitter) and Higurashi Yuri (pitcher) watched as the American team arrived at the field for a pre-game tour of Furinkan.  

"Principle Kuno is looking surprisingly normal," observed Akane. The headmaster of Furinkan High had donned a red, white and blue Hawai'ian shirt for the special occasion, and appeared to be behaving very professionally, for a change.

"I guess it's because he restricted himself to only three colors," cracked Ukyo, causing all three girls to giggle.

"Well," said Yuri, edging her teammates forward, "Let's get a closer look at tomorrow's competition." 

The American team had brought most of their equipment along, presumably to store it overnight in the visiting team locker room.  All the girls wore souvenir baseball hats, a gift from the Nerima Chamber of Commerce.  Each hat sported American and Japanese flags, and had the girl's name stitched on the front.

"Hmm..." said Ukyo, assessing their rivals.  "I don't like the looks of that one - 'Rosie' I guess." Ukyo nodded her head in the direction of a stocky, dark-haired woman.

"Yeah, she's a bruiser," replied Yuri. "Probably a big hitter.  How about the skinny one - 'Ellen'."

"She looks like a pitcher to me," said Akane.

"Are you sure?" asked Ukyo, squinting her eyes slightly. "I thought she looked like a catcher."

"And how about that one hanging on her?" observed Yuri. "Her hat says 'Anne.'  Is she human?"  The girl in question was a waify platinum blond, with what looked to be two small antennae growing out of the top of her head, poking up through holes in her hat.

While the Japanese girls pondered this, several of the Americans began to unload equipment from the bus. While most of the girls had standard canvas duffels, three of the girls, 'Melissa', 'Tracey' and 'kd' carried objects that looked to be suspiciously similar to guitar cases.

"Does America have Yakuza?" asked Yuri, slightly anxiously.

"They're called Mafia," replied Ukyo, "but they could never have gotten guns in past customs."

While this was somewhat reassuring, the three girls couldn't help but wonder what *was* in those cases.  

"Well," concluded Akane, as the three began walking back to class, "Whatever happens tomorrow, it sure won't be boring."

---------------------------------

The Fire Sutra continues in Chapter Two: Indiscretions

C & C appreciated   Ashoro@excite.com


	2. Indiscretions

**The Fire Sutra  - A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **By Ashoka Roque  
Book 3 of "Ashoro's Ranma Sutras"

Warnings and disclaimers; See Chapter One

C & C appreciated   ashoro@excite.com

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Indiscretions**

The shadow of the gingko tree in the Tendo courtyard lengthened as the autumn day drew to a close.  Its shade slowly stretched to tickle the green boots of a certain bandana-wearing martial artist, who had adopted a pose of threatening intent.

"Prepare to die, Saotome Ranma!" screamed Ryouga, rather convincingly.

"Give it up, Ryouga," replied Ranma, eyes flashing, "You'll never defeat me!"

Both boys began to spar vigorously.  The other residents of the Tendo compound looked up briefly from their evening activities. Then, with a shrug, Genma-panda continued to munch his bamboo, Kasumi returned to preparing dinner, and Soan resumed reading his evening paper. It was just another battle between the rivals, nothing out of the ordinary.

But one member of the Tendo clan felt something *was* different about this fight.  While not an expert in martial arts, she was particularly observant - especially for a Tendo. Ti Xiu had aptly characterized the Tendo's as "unable to see obvious facts about themselves and those close to them." More precisely, the small monk has said this curse effected -most- of the Tendo family.  That evening, one daughter in particular noted a visible difference in the boys' scuffle.  An obvious hesitation to put too much weight behind their punches. Unusual eye contact. A close grab that lasted just a fraction too long before the pair broke away.

_Hmmm, just what happened between those two on their trip?_ mused Nabiki. _And is there any way I can make something out of it?_

-------------------------------------------------

_Well, after a long day, I could certainly use a bath!_ thought Akane.  _It can't help but improve my mood._

Akane walked into the bathroom after first calling out a warning.  She did not need to be confronted by a naked Ranma, Ryouga, Genma or father tonight! With a small pleased sigh upon discovering that the room was free, she hung her favorite bathrobe up by the door, and sat down on the bath chair to clean up.

_Honestly, my hair certainly needs attention,_ Akane admonished herself.  Placing the shampoo ring on her head to keep the thick foam off of the rest of her body, she vigorously massaged the lavender-scented shampoo into her scalp, enjoying how this simple act released some of the tension between her temples.

After rinsing and removing the shampoo ring, Akane didn't bunch up her hair in a towel on top of her head.  Instead, she shook it out gently and got into the tub for a long soak.

Akane's hair hung lower when it was wet. She enjoyed the warm, moist feeling of it lying softly across the back of her neck.  While she preferred her short haircut, moments like this made her recall what it had been like to have long, flowing curls cascade gently down to her shoulders.  Akane sighed, just a little bit wistfully.

"Pensive today, aren't we?" came Nabiki's voice from the washroom door. "Do you mind having me as company?"

"Of course not," answered Akane, with a small smile. "I'm just in a little mood today."

Nabiki hung her bathrobe by the door. "I would think you'd be excited, with the big game tomorrow," she said, as she sat on the bath chair, stuck the still-damp ring on her own head and began to shampoo her hair.

"Well, this stupid wedding business is starting to get to me.  Did you see those awful invitations?"

"Akane-chan," said Nabiki, looking up from under her shampoo hat,  "Those 'awful' invitations cost 30,000 yen. You should be glad I was able to add it to Dad's loan."

Despite being up to her chest in deliciously warm water, Akane's insides grew slightly chill. _Why does it always come down to money, with her?  She doesn't seem to care about anything else._

But Nabiki was concerned for her sister. Talk of the upcoming wedding reminded her about Ranma and Ryouga, and her recent discovery. After a little mental exercise, and some further observations over dinner, she had a pretty good idea of what was up between the two of them.  _They had better learn to be a little more discrete,_ thought Nabiki, quietly shaking her head_. Not than anyone else around here is likely to notice, but the rest of the world isn't so naive._  While this recent revelation wasn't particularly a shock, Ranma was an area where Akane was especially shortsighted. And if Akane might be hurt, this was an occasion when potentially useful information just couldn't be held back. 

Nabiki finished rinsing her hair, and got into the tub next to her sister. "You know, Akane-chan," began Nabiki, turning slightly towards her sister, "There's something about Ranma I need to tell you."

"Really?" replied Akane, suspiciously,  "And I suppose it will only cost me 5000 yen. You must think I'm stupid. No thanks, Nabiki-chan."

Nabiki's jaw locked. Subtle veins of red shot across the top of her chest and up her neck. _Why do I even bother? _she thought. Nabiki was often the only Tendo who clearly saw through to the heart of the family's problems. As a small child, she had tried to help by sharing her insights. Father needed to remarry, but he ignored Nabiki's gentle reassurance.  Kasumi obviously needed a life outside of the kitchen, but Nabiki only encountered a blank stare when she tried to talk about Dr. Tofu's obvious affection.  The child Nabiki had often cried at night - bitter, frustrated tears over her family's naivete. Eventually Nabiki hardened, and developed a flippant way of responding to every situation. And she simply stopped trying to help her family members in any way other than the one they accepted. 

Tendo Kasumi assumed the motherly role of nurturing domestic spirit when Soan's wife had died. And everyone showered Kasumi with love and affection in return. Nabiki, on the other hand, had taken up the Japanese mother's traditional role as custodian of the family finances. She devoted her time to keeping the Tendo family's leaky economic boat afloat just a little bit longer, even when it meant doing something ethically questionable. But her success only resulted in everyone viewing her as manipulative, greedy and opportunistic. And Nabiki gradually grew to perceive all her relationships as a financial calculation - what was the cost, and what was the profit? And though she loved her family, she couldn't help but feel superior when they were acting self-delusional. As a result, she sometimes seemed devoid of normal human emotions like compassion and affection. 

Nabiki realized all of this about herself, of course, but Akane's words still hurt.  

"Why don't you just go to hell, Akane?" Nabiki quietly replied, her voice shaking slightly. Slowly getting up out of the tub, she wrapped a towel around her head, put on her bathrobe, and left the room in silence.

"Wait, Nabiki-chan, I'm sorry!" cried Akane, belatedly.  Nabiki did not return, and Akane finished her soak in a miserable mood.

---------------------------------

The day of the big game, the entire Tendo-Saotome clan descended on the ball field behind Furnikan early enough to get good seats.

Genma and Soan both made sure that Kasumi packed enough refreshments for a full afternoon. Nabiki, Ranma and Ryouga rounded out the sextet.  The group settled on a bleacher bench that offered the best view of shortstop position, so that they could cheer Akane.  Ranma and Ryouga watched both teams warming up on the field. Yuri was throwing practice pitches to Akane, while Ukyo was warming up by swinging three large spatulas stacked together.

_Hmm,_ though Ranma, _I thought she only had one of those._  Ranma's musing was interrupted by a familiar shout.

"Hey, Ranam-kun!"

Ranam looked over to see two of his classmates, Hiroshi and Daisuke, walking towards where he, Ryouga and the others were sitting.  Both boys wore the Furinkan school uniform - the standard white shirt and gray-blue Nehru jacket. The pair settled in on the bench behind Ryouga and Ranma.

"Sorry, Ranma-kun, but we can't stay here too long," said Hiroshi.

"Yep," declared Daisuke, "We have to go down to the field and take some action photos for the school paper."

Both boys leaned forward, to rest their arms familiarly on Ranma's shoulders.  "You're the lucky one, Ranma-kun," said Hiroshi, almost breathing heavily into Ranma's right ear. "You live under the same roof with the beautiful Tendo girls."

"Yeah," added Daisuke, almost breathing heavily in Ranma's left ear. "All we can do is dream. Too bad most of those American girls are so...overly athletic."

Both boys momentarily wrestled Ranma backwards, pinning him against the bleacher seat between them.

"Don't you ever forget..." began Hiroshi.

"...how lucky you are, Ranma-kun!" finished Daisuke.  

Having established their point, the pair released Ranma and made their way down from the bleachers.

During this incident, Ryouga's eyes had developed a slightly feral slant. "Well, well, Ranma-kun.  It sure looks like those two are pretty touchy-feely with you."

Ranma looked around nervously, making sure no one was paying attention to their conversation.  "Ryouga, it's nothing," he whispered. "They always act like that."

"Ah, so - they always hang on you. Well, that's certainly reassuring."

_Damn,_ thought Ranma, _Who would have guessed that Ryouga would be so possessive?_

"You know," said Ranma, attempting to diffuse the situation, "You are especially _kawaii_ when you're jealous."

"Hmmph..." sniffed Ryouga, eyes softening slightly, "I suppose I can postpone your death for a little while longer, then." 

As it grew closer to gametime, the stands filled up with locals eagerly anticipating the day's event.  Eventually, the P.A. system squealed.

_Welcome, everyone, to this exhibition girl's   
softball game between the Furinkan Tsunami..._

At this point, applause broke out in the stands.  The announcer waited for a respectful moment, before continuing.

    _ ...and the American team, the Sapho Sluggers!_

Polite applause this time, except from the small cheering section behind the American dugout, which immediately broke out chanting, "U...S...A..!, U...S...A..!, U...S...A..!" very loudly and enthusiastically.

_"Our distinguished referee,"_ continued the announcer, when the noisy yankees had finally quit cheering, _"is none other than Yoko Haruko, former president of the International Girl's Martial Arts Softball Federation. She will oversee today's match - a full seven innings played under Martial Arts Softball rules!"_  

This announcement resulted in some murmurs from the Furinkan fans and team members.  None of them had ever heard of Martial Arts Softball. "Don't worry, girls!" said Yuri, reassuringly, "If it's martial arts, Akane and Ukyo can handle it, right?"

"Right!" affirmed Ukyo and Akane, voices united.

Up in the stands, a few latecomers were straggling into the remaining open seats.  "Move away from Airen, Pig-Boy!"

Ryouga and Ranma looked up to see Xian Pu and Muu Su.  As Ryouga moved over, Xian Pu grabbed Ranma in a rib-crushing hug. Ranma's face grew red as he gasped for air. But this momentary irritation was quickly overshadowed by the pleasant surprise of seeing the third member of the trio.

"Ti-sensei!" cried Ryouga.

"My boys, how good to see you!" Ti Xiu said, with his subtle smile.  The little monk quickly explained that he had returned unexpectedly to Nerima on an errand for his monastery. "But it appears I will need to wait a few days before I can finish my business here. Before I could visit the dojo, I happened to run into Xian Pu and Muu Su, who are old friends from back home."

"I thought you lived in Nepal?" said Ryouga, puzzled.

"Stupid Chinese government," snapped Xian Pu, eyes flashing. "They tell Father Ti and other monks leave China."   

"Yes," agreed Mu Suu, "It was a highly unpopular decision."

"Things are as they are," replied Ti Xiu, "but the government of Nepal has been quite gracious."  

"Okay!" declared Xian Pu, releasing Ranma and standing up.  "Muu Su and I go now! Make lots money selling food to chubby Americans!" With that, she proceeded to make her way down the bleachers.

"Wait for me, my dearest darling!" cried Muu Su, hurrying after his beloved.

_Poor Muu Su,_ thought Ranma, watching the boy leave. _ I know what it's like - to want someone you can't have. Well, at least I have Ryouga now. _Ranma gave Muu Su what he hoped was an encouraging wave as he chased after Xian Pu.

Ryouga, noticing Ranma's attention, assumed the worst. _Why is Ranma such a flirt? I, Hibiki Ryouga, will not tolerate this type of philandering behavior in my potential life partner!_

"He is very nice looking, isn't he?" said Ryouga, under his breath.

"Uh, what, Ryouga-kun?" asked Ranma, turning his head to look at his partner.

"Oh, I was just saying," continued Ryouga, in a normal tone of voice, "That Muu Su is quite a fine looking fellow. Especially that long, flowing hair."

Ranma winced. Ryouga's formerly long hair was only now starting to grow back from the crew-cut he had suffered as the result of a fight between the two of them. And Ryouga knew how guilty Ranma felt about it, too.

"Ah, so," agreed Soan. "Long hair is the pride of a great martial artist." This comment resulted in loud protestations from the cue-ball headed Genma.

_Boy, I might have him now,_ reflected Ranma, _But how am I going to deal with him now that I got him?_

----------------------------------------------

The Fire Sutra continues in Chapter Three: THIS is Shounen Ai?

C & C appreciated   Ashoro@excite.com


	3. THIS is Shounen Ai?

**The Fire Sutra  - A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic **By Ashoka Roque  
Warnings & disclaimers- see Chapter One.  
  
C & C appreciated   ashoro@excite.com

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: THIS is Shounen Ai?**

Seemingly unaware of the tension building between the two young martial artists, Ti Xiu chatted with Kasumi, who delightedly invited him to dinner that evening, then exchanged pleasantries with Soan and Genma, who had finally decided to settle their hair debate over a game of go after supper.

As the game progressed, the fan's could see that they were in for a show. While Furinkan had an excellent team, the Sluggers' Martial Arts style play added an unfamiliar and exciting dimension to the match. 

Interestingly, several of the girls used guitars in place of bats. Tracy - wielding a Fender twelve-string acoustic with an orange sunburst finish - gave the Sluggers a double off of one of Yuri's pitches early in the second inning. But despite the unorthodox style of the Americans, the two teams were very evenly matched.  Gradually, the game progressed until the score was Sluggers 5, Tsunami 6 at the bottom of the fifth inning. At the fifth inning flex, the Furinkan glee club serenaded the players and fans with their rendition of "Take Me Out to the Ballgame," which they had practiced singing in English for the last two weeks. The American players nodded politely, though it was obvious they didn't understand a word.

Finally, at the top of the seventh inning, it looked as if the Sluggers might have hit their second wind. Three successive singles had placed Tracy on third, Ellen on second, and Anne on first base, with no outs. 

The next American player hit a slow drive straight to first base.  The Tsunami girl moved in for the easy catch, but missed her step and tripped.  The home team groaned.

Stepping off of the base, Anne caught the ball in mid air, outing the batter. The waify American player then tagged herself with it.

"Yoouurr out!" called the umpire.

_"Come on, Anne,"_ screamed Ellen, exasperated_, "What team are you playing for, anyway?"_

_"I don't know - I can't decide!"_ replied Anne.  She then began babbling in some type of bizarre language which was neither English nor Japanese. The two small antennae growing from her head twitched, agitatedly.

_"Get 'er off uh da field!"_ ordered Rosie. Melissa and kd took Anne by the arms, and led the babbling alien away.

At this point, Muu Su and Xian Pu returned to the stands.  Taking the seats behind the Tendos, Xian Pu gave a thumbs-up and a wink in Ranma's direction.

"All food gone -we sell good to hungry American girls. Now time watch tomboy play game!"

_"Yooze all gonna see the end of dis here game, right now!"_ Rosie declared with a smirk.  Reaching down into her team's dugout, she produced the most bizarre bat anyone at Furinkan... no, in all of Nerima...maybe in all of Japan!..had ever seen.  It was at least six feet long, and was made of a vaguely flesh-colored substance that appeared to be latex.  It was oddly formed as well, with irregular ridges and a bizarre bulb at one end.

"Hmm..." said Xian Pu, "Look like some special bat!"

"My word!" gasped Ti Xiu, for once appearing surprised at the turn of events, "That bat looks exactly like an enormous..."

"Kasumi-san," interrupted Muu Su, "Are you alright?"

"My child," said Ti Xiu, "You seem to have developed a rather severe nosebleed!" Fishing in his robe, he handed a tissue to the eldest Tendo daughter.

"Look - Ranma's nose bleeding too!" declared Xian Pu, a concerned expression on her face.

"Dere muzd be sumding in de air..." said Ranma, hastily smothering his nose with one of Ti Xiu's tissues.  

"I could use a bandana to tie a tourniquet around your neck," snarled Ryouga quietly, through clenched teeth. "I'm sure that would stop the bleeding pretty quickly."

The bat was having an equally disruptive effect on several junior members of the Furinkan Softball team.  Weak from blood loss and vision impaired by efforts to control nasal hemorrhaging, things were looking bad for the home team.   Fortunately, the three star players seemed immune to this effect.

"Referee!" cried Ukyo, indignantly, "No way that thing's regulation!"

"It's a Martial Arts Girls Softball game," replied Yoko Haruko, "So I'll allow it."

_Hah!_ thought Yuri, as she wound up for the pitch,_ Like that type of thing is going to throw me off of my game!_

But beyond being a distraction, the enormous dildonic bat was evidently a very effective piece of sporting gear. With an air-ripping "whump!" Rosie cleaved space with her weapon, made contact with the ball and sent it hurtling up, up and out of the ballpark.

First Tracy, then Ellen, then finally Rosie touched home plate. As Rosie rounded the bases, she waved and blew kisses to the crowd, a happy and pleasant expression on her face.  Her change in demeanor was so radical, one could almost imagine this was a different person.

"Home run!" cried the announcer. "Bringing the score to Sluggers 8, Tsunami 6.  Looks like the home team is in some trouble!" 

An enraged Yuri struck out the last batter in three pitches.  The teams changed position for the final time, giving the Tsunami girls their last chance at bat.

Akane took the plate, and managed a single off of kd's third pitch.  The next two batters were not so lucky, each striking out in three pitches. Then, Yuri popped a line-drive between second and third, and only quick play by the Americans limited her to a single.  With runners on first and second, the next Tsunami batter got a walk from the American pitcher.

With bases loaded, Rosie took time out for a few choice words with kd. Meanwhile, Ukyo was pulling out one of her large spatulas. _I knew this would come in handy some day.  That extra-moist okonomiyaki recipe may have been a failed experiment, but I never throw anything away!  _With purpose in her step, Ukyo approached the plate with the largest slotted spatula anyone in the crowd had ever seen.

_"Aw, go back to the kitchen with that thing, little missie!"_ taunted Rosie, as the American pitcher wound up.

And it looked as if even Ukyo's secret weapon might not be enough to save the day, as kd's first two pitches sailed through the strike zone past the motionless girl. The hearts of the Furinkan fans began to sink, as they saw this game slipping through their fingers. 

"We go on date after game, right Ranma honey?" Xian Pu had worked her way down to the seat on the opposite side of Ranma. She grabbbed his shoulder and batted her eyes.

"Uh..well, I kinda had plans already"

"Reoww! Reow, reooww!" snarled Xian Pu, making kitty-cat clawing motions with her hands.

A large bead of sweat formed on the back of Ranma's head. "Knock it off, Xian Pu," he said, through teeth that were beginning to chatter. "You know that bothers me..."

"And I keep doing it," said Xian Pu, rubbing her face in a cat-like way against Ranma's shoulder, "Until you go date tonight!"

It was Ukyo's last chance. The crowd, other than Ranma and Xian Pu, watched intently as kd's pitch hurtled towards the plate.  With a giant "smack!" the modified spatula made contact with the ball, sending it flying up and out, over the head of the American shortstop.

_Oh, no!_ Ryouga saw that the ball was hurtling straight towards Ranma. The pig-tailed boy, still distracted by Xian Pu's cat routine, had obviously not noticed.  In a matter of moments, that heavy softball would splatter into Ranma's face - and at that speed, it could do serious damage.

Ryouga let out a mental scream. _Nothing harms Ranma while Hibiki Ryouga is at his side!_ Instinctively, automatically, he reached over the edge of the stands, stretching out his index finger towards the hurtling ball.

But the American outfielder was also a seasoned martial artist, despite all appearances. Ellen noted the ball's trajectory, and ran as fast as she could to intercept it before it left the field.  With a tremendous leap, she launched herself towards the stands. As Ellen cupped her glove just underneath the ball, only a fraction of a centimeter away from the game ending play, Ryouga's finger made contact with the rawhide sphere.

**_"Bakusai Tenketsu!"_**

The ball exploded in a shower of dust, utterly destroyed by Ryouga's fearsome Breaking-Point technique. 

A hush fell over the ballfield.  Slowly, all eyes turned to referee Yoko Haruko, who was consulting a small green book she had pulled from her pocket.  After a few tense moments, she looked up from her reading and broke the silence.

"I'm going to allow it!" said the referee, "As long as it was a martial arts technique, it is considered a legal part of play, even in the case of a spectator.  The ball was not caught by the opposing team, so it's ruled a fair home run."

Oh, the rejoicing of the Furinkan fans! A home run with bases loaded made the score 10 to 8, in favor of the home team. The game was over, another mighty victory for the Furinkan Tsunami.  The girls began jumping up and down, screaming, and Ukyo grabbed Akane in a bone-crushing bear hug as the two bounced wildly with the rest of their teammates.  Fans rushed down from the stands, and began carrying away Furinkan players to begin celebrating the victory in style through downtown Nerima.

Meanwhile, the girls on the American team were reacting quite differently to the referee's call. Even before the translator was finished, Tracy and Melissa were swinging their guitars with menace. The other girls picked up various implements of destruction as Rosie, wielding her phallic bat, screamed "Come on, girlz. We gonna muder dose two guyz!"  

"Wha...me?" gulped Ranma, having finally returned his attention to the game. "I was just sitting here!"

"Come on, Ranma" yelled Ryouga, as he watched the mob of angry softballers approaching, "We need to get out of here before they kill us!"

"Stupid pig boy right!" yelled Xian Pu. She grabbing Ranma by the left hand, Ryouga by the right hand, and hurried them out of the stands. "Xian Pu no can marry Ranma honey if he crushed by big dick!"

-------------------------------------------

The Fire Sutra continues in Chapter Four: Narrow Escapes

C & C appreciated   Ashoro@excite.com


	4. Narrow Escapes

**The Fire Sutra  - A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  **By Ashoka Roque  
Book 3 of "Ashoro's Ranma Sutras"

Warnings and disclaimers: see Chapter One

C & C appreciated   ashoro@excite.com

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: Narrow Escapes**

All was chaos on the ballfield. While the Furinkan team and fans celebrated, the mob of angry American girls, bent on revenge for an interrupted play, barreled through the crowd, looking for the two men who had spoiled their fun.

Xian Pu ran towards her food cart, and quickly grabbed a bucket of half-melted ice from inside.  With a deft motion, she upended it over the heads of the two astonished boys, carefully avoiding splashing any of the water on herself.

"Damn, Xian Pu - that's cold!" said Ranma, her face turned somewhat bluish from the icy water.

"Kweee!" squeeled P-cahn, in agreement.

"You shut up, Ranma.  I help you not get killed. Pick up pig and follow Xian Pu." 

As the group started to move towards the Furinkan girls' locker room, the mob of outraged American's rounded the corner. 

_"Yo, chief!"_ yelled Xian Pu, no longer speaking her broken Japanese, _"You lookin' for dose two bums what interfered wit'  your ball game?"_

_"Yeah, we are,"_ replied Rosie, coming to a stop. She looked Xian Pu up and down with a combination of suspicion and appreciation. 

_"They went that-a-way!" said_ Xian Pu, pointing towards the Furinkan gymnasium.

_"You ain't lyin' to me, are you?"_ accused Rosie, jabbing her pudgy finger in Xian Pu's face_, "People that lie to me get terrible diseases!"_

_"No way, sista. I saw dem myself."_

Rosie and the other girls ran screaming in the direction of the gymnasium.  Ranma simply stared at Xian Pu with an astonished look on her face. P-chan's little piggy mouth hung open in amazement.

"Xian Pu, what was that?"

"Oh, no is big deal!" replied Xian Pu, giggling. "Me love American romance movie - especially work of Quentin Tarantino! Me see all his movie hundred times - learn good English!" 

Xian Pu hustled the pair into the girls' locker room, which was entirely deserted, most of the Tsunamis caught up in the celebratory mood that had moved off of the school campus. 

"You be safe here for a while. Xian Pu need to get back to Cat Cafe - big celebration is big money!  I take rain check on date." Xian Pu turned in the doorway to look back at the pair. "Both you owe Xian Pu big time, again."

_Yeah, right,_ thought Ranma. _Like she doesn't get me **into** trouble way more often than she helps me out of it._

Realizing that the girls would eventually return, Ranma grabbed a clean uniform and a towel. Going into the shower, he turned the water to warm and thrust P-chan underneath the wet spray, avoiding splashing himself. A naked Ryouga was soon sitting on the floor.

"Here," said Ranma, throwing him a towel, "Now that I know how much you hate being P-chan, I can't stand to see you like that. Put this uniform on - that should keep you from being recognized."

Ryouga smiled as he stood up.  "Are you sure you want me to get dressed so quickly?" 

"Don't tempt me!" replied Ranam, a sly smile sneaking across her face. "I am exerting a tremendous amount of self-control right now. It would be so easy just to step under the water with you - but I don't think we want to get caught like that in the girl's locker room." 

"True," said Ryouga, putting on the uniform pants and jersey.  They had obviously been made for a pretty big girl, because they hung baglike over Ryouga's frame.

_Damn - he looks so kawaii in that outfit!_ thought Ranma. "Uh, thanks for saving me from that ball, Ryouga-kun. I didn't even see it coming."

"Why thank me?" asked Ryouga, looking genuinely puzzled. "Shouldn't I look after you?"

"Well, you seem to have been pretty angry at me almost all afternoon," retorted Ranma, her voice becoming defensive. 

"Well," replied Ryouga, voice rising, "I guess I'm not sure if I like how you are behaving sometimes.  But Hibiki Ryouga doesn't turn his back on someone special, even when angry!"

Ranma thought carefully she replied. "Ryouga-kun, you know I have a life here. I have buddies and classmates - people I interact with all the time. If you are having trouble dealing with that, how are we going to deal with things if I am forced to marry Akane?"

Almost as if on cue, Akane entered the girls' locker room, having managed to escape just long enough to get her things before going home to Kasumi's celebratory dinner.  At the sound of familiar voices echoing from the shower, she froze, listening intently.

"Saotome Ranma." She heard Ryouga's voice, distinctly. "No matter what happens, I can not allow you to marry Tendo Akane!"

"Ryouga-kun..." Akane heard Ranma's girl voice start to argue.

"NO! I will not allow the one I love to be taken from me in this way!"

Akane quickly backed out of the locker room.  She could get her things tomorrow.   

As she ran home, her thoughts evolved in a semi-panic. She had always realized that Ryouga had a crush on her; he often acted so stupid when she was around, and they had a couple of disastrous dates. Akane did like Ryouga- he was such a nice boy - but it was not at all a romantic feeling. Well, with the wedding drawing nearer, it was obvious that the two had begun fighting over her in earnest. _That whole getting-along-better-act did seem pretty phony,_ Akane concluded. _They were just trying to hide from the family - from me! - how much they have grown to hate each other._ But she didn't want to marry either one of them. And she knew that neither boy had any true friends other than each other, when they managed to get along. _They could be real pals if they would quit this stupid fighting. I need to talk with Ranma tonight. I have to stop this wedding before it destroys everyone I care about!_

In her worked-up state, Akane almost bowled over Ukyo, who was waiting for her outside the Tendo dojo.

"What's wrong, Akane?" 

Before she realized it, Akane had spilled everything to her friend. She poured out her frustrations with her father, her concern about Ranma's feelings for her, and her worries about Ryouga's reaction in the girls' locker room.

"This stupid wedding," finshed Akane, eyes furious, "We're all going to end up hating each other before it's through!"

"Do you mean to say," asked Ukyo, "That you really don't want to marry Ranma?" 

"I never really did.  I like him. But not at all in that way." Akane tilted her head to look at her friend curiously. "I thought you wanted to marry him, yourself."

"Well..." said Ukyo, pausing for a moment as she considered her reply. "I think I did as a child.  But I've changed so much since then, while Ranma seems to have hardly changed at all. I had to go after him as a matter of principle, but my heart really hasn't been in it."

"It's so funny," said Akane, as she took Ukyo's arm to walk her into the house. "I do want to be with somebody, but Ranma just isn't that special person."

"Uhh, do you have a special person, Akane-chan?"

Akane turned to look at her friend, faces centimeters apart. Ukyo was still just a bit sweaty from the ballgame, and she had a tiny smudge of dirt on the tip of her nose. "I'm beginning to give that a lot of thought, Ukyo-chan."

Both girls blushed, but neither looked away from the other.

-----------------------------------------------------------

The Fire Sutra concludes in Chapter Five: Midnight Conference

C & C appreciated   Ashoro@excite.com


	5. Midnight Conference

**The Fire Sutra  - A Ranma 1/2 Fanfic  **By Ashoka Roque  
Book 3 of "Ashoro's Ranma Sutras"

Warnings and disclaimers - see Chapter One.

C & C appreciated   ashoro@excite.com

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Midnight Conference**

Kasumi outdid all expectations for dinner that evening. It was a feast of noodles, rice and perfectly prepared tilapia, bought special and fresh from the market that morning. Even better, a roast duck, served with delicately slivered almonds.

"I just knew you girls would win!" Kasumi beamed, as she watched the crew devour her cooking appreciatively.   

Though a heart-felt celebration, everyone agreed to turn in early.  Ti Xiu was the first to extend his apologies, leaving shortly after dinner on another mysterious errand. Before too long, most of the Tendo household was in bed, the majority of them sleeping after a day of good games and good food.

There were a few exceptions, of course.  Ranma got out of bed as soon as he was sure his father was fast asleep, and made his way down to the kitchen. 

_I need to do something about Ryouga,_ he thought, as he moved silently down the stairs, _and at this point, I can only think of one thing that might resolve this. _ Gliding towards Kasumi's cutting board, he picked up the large knife used to decapitate and carve the evening's duck.  He then silently headed out the door, moving towards Ryouga's tent.

_Oh, no!_ thought Akane.  Returning from the washroom, she had felt more than heard Ranma's movements towards the kitchen.  Thinking this would be the perfect time for a serious, private discussion, she had followed him down the stairs, only to see him pick up the knife and move to the door.

_I have to stop him, but I need a plan, and fast!_  Rushing as quietly and as quickly as she could, Akane went to the one person who could help.

"Nabiki! Nabiki!" Akane whispered loudly in her sister's ear.

"Uh.. Akane.. what is it?" Nabiki rolled over, sleepily.

"Ranma's heading out to Ryouga-kun's tent with a knife.  I overheard them arguing about me today.  I think baka Ranma is going to kill Ryouga-kun!"

Nabii opened one eye, lazily. "Uh...Akane-chan.  I think it is **highly** unlikely that Ranma-kun is going to kill Ryouga-kun."

"Then why is Ranma sneaking out to Ryouga-kun's tent in the middle of the night?"

Nabiki sat up, a look of resignation on her sleepy face. "You really aren't going to believe anything you don't see with your own eyes, are you? C'mon. Let's go down and sort this mess out."

Outside, Ranma quietly approached Ryouga's tent. The lost boy had lit a small fire in a ring of stones in front of his portable home, perhaps to dispel some of the night chill. Ranma slowly lifted the tent flap, and crouched down to crawl inside.

"Still awake, Ryouga-kun?"

"Of course," said Ryouga, his voice betraying him.  He had obviously dozed off, only to awaken at Ranma's entry. "Just keeping the bedroll warm for you."

"Ryouga, I think we need to talk."

"I'm listening."

Ranma sat on the bedroll next to his friend. "I know that...our relationship...is a new experience, for both of us."

"Go on," said Ryouga, tilting his head slightly as he listened. 

"And I know that you have not always had a good reason to trust me in the past, so maybe I deserved some of your comments today."

Ryouga sat silently.

"Anyway," continued Ranma, "I don't know how to convince you that you have no reason to be jealous - of Mu Suu, or Daisuke, or Akane, or anybody.  I could only think of one way to show you."  Ranma pulled out the large kitchen knife from his waistband.

"Ranma!" said Ryouga, sitting up straight, "What are you talking about?"

Turning the knife over handle first, and grabbing it by the blade, Ranma held it out towards his koibito. "Ryouga, I want you to cut off my pigtail with this knife."

Ryouga sat, stunned, then shook his head, "No way - you've been growing that for years. It's a sign of your dedication to your training. Besides, why would you want me to do that?"

"Because it's my fault we fought, and you had to get your hair cut off." 

Ryouga ran his hand over his head self-consciously, taking in the bristly feeling.  "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because I need to be responsible for what I do. Ti-sensei made me realize that my training won't be complete until I've learned to consider how my actions affect other people. It's like a duty, but one that can offer freedom as well as responsibility. And because I can't think of any other way to prove to you that I want only you. It's just a symbol, but I really mean it."

Ryouga reluctantly took the knife as Ranma bowed his head.  He placed the flat of the blade against the back of his friend's neck, the sharp edge resting just at the hairline. Ryouga felt Ranma's shoulders tense_.  I know this won't hurt,_ thought Ranma, _So why do I feel so anxious? It's only hair, after all. It's nothing compared to the heart of someone special._

Ryouga prepared to cut, the muscles in his arms flexing slightly. "I can't do it."

Ranam raised his eyebrows, trying to look up at Ryouga without moving his neck. "Just do it! Ti-sensi would call it equaling our karmic debt." 

"I don't care," said Ryouga, tossing the knife out the door of the tent, then bending to grasp Ranma in his arms. "I don't care about my hair, either. I just pretend I do because I know it bothers you. I'm no better than Xian Pu making cat noises to get to you. I just want to know you'll really be there for me - that you won't run off with someone else - that I won't be alone again."

Ranma looked his partner in the eyes, seeing the pain just barely visible in their depths. "Please, please believe me.  I won't leave you alone, or lost, ever." Ranma gently pressed his lips against Ryouga's mouth, then pushed the other boy back down against the bedroll. Fumbling hands quickly loosened clothing, then the same hands began to explore the bare flesh underneath. 

Outside the tent, two Tendo daughters were crouched in the bushes.  They had heard every word through the thin nylon walls.  

"See," said Nabiki, yawning. "I told you he wasn't going to stick that knife into Ryouga. Something else, perhaps..."

"Oh, just shut up, Nabiki!" hissed Akane, feeling relieved, embarrassed and puzzled all at the same time. And was that even a hint of jealousy gnawing at the edge of her mind?  _How could I have been so totally wrong? Why didn't I see this?  What *else* have I been missing? And how could this happen - they have such strong feelings for each other! _Akane blushed in the darkness. _And that strikes just a little too close to home. I don't even know why I have the feelings I sometimes have.  _Akane remembered walking arm-in-arm with Ukyo that afternoon, and the little smudge of dirt on the very tip of her friend's nose. _Why are these things happening to us? Why can't we just like each other, and satisfy our family duty?_

Akane stared into the fire, burning gently in front of Ryouga's tent.  _I guess Ti Sensi was right, as usual.  I can ask why that fire is burning, or I can just accept that it is. Do I really worry too much, and let my questions be a barrier, and an excuse to not do anything?_

"Akane-chan," said Nabiki, placing her hand on her sister's shoulder. "Let's go inside."  Her voice was uncharacteristically gentle. "I may have an idea, if you want to listen."

 "Nabiki-chan, I think I would like that."  

As they walked back to the house, neither girl mentioned money changing hands.

--------------------------------------

Quite a bit later, Ranma and Ryouga crept into the Tendo kitchen. The last couple of hours had been taxing enough to put a dent in Kasumi's giant supper, so a quick snack of leftover duck was sounding pretty good. As Ranma opened the refrigerator door, the icebox light raced across the dark kitchen to illuminate Akane and Nabiki, sitting side-by-side at the table.  

"About time you showed up," said Akane, calmly sipped a cup of tea. "I thought we were going to be here all night."

Both boys froze in the beam of light, like two woodland animals who had foolishly chosen to cross the road in front of a speeding semi truck.

"Ranma-san, please, sit down," said Akane, gesturing with her hand. "The leftover duck is here, as well as some warm tea. Ryouga-san, I was hoping you would join us as well. Sit, please."

"Uh, gee, Akane," said Ranma, raising his right hand to scratch the back of his head, "We were just finishing some late night training, and I thought Ryouga-kun might like a snack before turning in."

"Yes!" agreed Ryouga, nodding his head emphatically, "This is indeed what we are doing, Akane-san."

"Ranma-san, Ryouga-san, it's late," said Akane, a little wearily. "Please sit down so we can talk and get to bed.  My advisor needs her beauty sleep."

Nabiki opened her droopy eyes a little wider. "That wasn't called for, Akane-chan."  Akane ignored her, as she lit a couple of candles. A soft glow spread over the table.

"Boy, Akane," said Ranma, sitting down reluctantly, sweat-drops forming on the back of his head, "Why the formality? You're so business-like..."

"Because, Ranma-sama," said Nabiki, more fully alert, "we are going to talk business. Acting _in loco parentis_ in place of our dear, departed mother, I am revising this wedding agreement. Akane-chan felt this was better than involving our father, given the circumstances. As this arranged marriage is primarily economically motivated, it falls within my family duties."

Akane nodded quietly, sipping her tea.

"I am going to ask you some questions, Ranam-sama," continued Nabiki in a serious tone, "and I want some answers."

Ranma gulped. It was very rare for him to encounter a rational, respectable adult. Even if this was just Tendo Nabiki, she was actually a very real surrogate mother for Akane in this situation. In the face of this development, centuries of cultural conditioning gave him little choice.

"Ah...okay, Nabiki-san. I will answer if I can."

"Domo. First, you need to know that Akane and I are fully aware of the nature of your late-night 'training' with Ryouga-sama."

Both boys' faces turned red in the dim candlelight, and Ryouga opened his mouth in protest, only to be stopped by Nabiki's raised hand.

"AND...if I may continue...we are actually quite happy for both of you."  

Ranma sat in shock.  Of all the reactions, this was the last one he would have predicted.

"Akane in particular feels that you two jerks deserve each other," continued Nabiki, ignoring Ranma's frozen stare, "and I couldn't agree more. However, you do realize this complicates the original marriage plans?  Do both of you feel you have the potential for a permanent relationship?"

Ranma was still speechless, so it was Ryouga who answered Nabiki.  "I, Hibiki Ryouga, never intend to leave Ranma-kun's side." He reached under the table to covertly squeeze Ranma's hand.

"Noble," said Nabiki, nodding her head in agreement. "I am counting on your full cooperation, Ryouga-sama." 

"Because," said Akane, setting her teacup gently on the table, "we will be getting married, Ranma-san."  Nabiki had laid the whole plan out for her as they waited for Ranma to sneak back into the house.  Though somewhat unorthodox, Nabiki's solution elegantly echoed some of Ti-sensei's advice from the Fire Sutra.  Rather than worrying about why they were in the situation they were in, Akane saw Nabiki's plan as thoughtful and oddly compassionate.  And it didn't hurt that it might help resolve some of the complications she foresaw in her own life. 

"And it's a package deal, boys," continued Nabiki. "TWO talented martial artists tied to this dojo will ensure the Tendo family's security into the next generation, making me happy. You two stay together, making you happy. Ranma-sama and Akane-chan get married, satisfying the family honor and making our fathers happy. This has the added benefit of sheltering the two of you from any negative fallout from your relationship. Everyone is discrete, and business-like."

"But," protested Ranma, "What if Akane-chan falls in love someday? She would be tied to me..."

Nabiki turned to her sister with a knowing smile. "Akane-chan has assured me that this arrangement is entirely to her liking, fully realizing the public commitment the wedding will carry.  She has stated that, even if she does fall in love, she will do nothing to shame the honor of this family or cause her spouse to lose face." Nabiki now turned her gaze to Ranma, setting steel in her voice. "I trust you will do the same, Ranma-sama."

"But does Ryouga-san agree?" asked Akane, as all eyes turned to Hibiki, bandana tied loosely around his centimeter-long crew cut.  

"Ryo-chan," said Ranma, "Don't think of this as taking me away from you.  It's actually a duty that frees us to be together."     

The atmosphere around the table was tense for the next few moments.  The golden glow of the candles flickered across the faces of the four young people, for once all equally intent and serious. "I don't suppose I have much of a choice," responded Ryouga, sullenly.

"Splendid," declared Nabiki, getting up from the table. "We can iron out the details over the next few days. Now, I do need my sleep.  I was up late last night, too. Which reminds me..." Nabiki reached behind her back, then slid a plain manila envelope across the table. "Consider this an early wedding present."

"What is it?" asked Ranma, picking up the envelope and undoing the string that held it closed.

"Just pictures of last night's 'training' session.  I've had an ultra-low-light telephoto lens for my Nikon since I was ten years old.  I have some connections in Hong Kong who could have translated those snaps into quite a bundle, but since you're both joining the family, I guess I need to look for another way to pay for Christmas this year."

"I TOLD you we should have stayed inside the tent!" howled Ryouga, grabbing several pictures from Ranma's hand.

"But it was so cramped in there..." protested Ranma, indignantly.

"My, Ryouga-kun," commented Akane, peering over Ranma's shoulder at one of the incriminating photographs, "That's quite the tight little butt. All that walking around aimlessly sure has done wonders for your physique."

"Which reminds me," said Nabiki, yawning as she and her sister left the two blushing boys behind in the kitchen and made their way up to bed, "I really must start working out if I'm going to fit into that bridesmaid dress..."

------------------------------------------

_Epilogue_

As events were unfolding that night at the Tendo dojo, seated around a similar table and drinking similar cups of tea, Ti Xiu was concluding a long discussion with Xian Pu's great-grandmother, Kho Lohn,  The two elders had a relaxed manner with each other - one that indicated life-long acquaintance and mutual respect.

"So, Ti, you say someone has been gathering chuang flower from the mountains?"

"Yes, Kho," said Ti Xiu, raising his cup to his lips for another sip of tea.  "And in large numbers.  One whole valley was almost stripped clean."

Kho Lohn shook her aged head in bewilderment. "Who in the world would be foolish enough to do such a thing?"

"Foolish is the key word, of course," replied Ti Xiu. "And the last report I received from Nepal indicates they are being shipped to Japan - we're just not sure where."

"Do these people know how dangerous those flowers are?" Kho Lohn stood up from the table and began to walk around the kitchen, agitated. "An incident could make the Aum Shinrikyo tragedy in Tokyo look like a walk in the park."  

"That's why I need to do two things as soon as humanly possible," replied Ti Xiu. "I need to find where those flowers are going, and I need to identify the antidote.  That's why I came to you."

"Well," said Kho Lohn, "There is an antidote.  It's a plant extract, but the plant only grows on Mindanao."

"Then I'm off to Mindanao in the morning - I'll be able to get there faster than you could. The monastery's resources will help me secure the antidote, and get it here quickly. May I impose on you to review my notes. Perhaps you can figure out what anyone could possibly be planning to do with chuang flower."

"Certainly, Father Ti," said Kho Lohn. "We can exchange notes in the morning before you leave."

"May Buddha smile," replied Ti Xiu, thankfully. "And I probably should have a chat with you about the young people around here before I leave."  The two elders walked out of the kitchen slowly, heads held together conspiratorially.  "If there was ever a group that needed the sage advice and guidance of their elders..."

END

-------------------------------------------------

This Ranam Fanfic series will continues in "The Lotus Sutra" 

C & C appreciated   Ashoro@excite.com


End file.
